Queen P(oland)
by AccioTintin
Summary: Feliks has been upset and Toris has a plan to make him feel better. Soppy stupid story ugh. Probably some typos because I can't be bothered reading through it carefully right now. Read and review anyways


Feliks had been very upset lately. Toris didn't like to see him that way. Nearly every time the blond bombshell saw his reflection, he burst into tears. He told Toris it was because he wished he was a pretty girl, and Toris felt sympathetic. Feliks was insecure about his figure, about his hair, his skin, his eyes, his fingers, his nose, everything.

Nothing was the right shape

Nothing looked good.

Nothing fit him properly.

So one day, as Toris was reading the weekly school magazine, he formulated a little scheme.

_~~PROM IS ONLY A MONTH AWAY! GET YOUR SUITS AND DRESSES READY!~~_

Toris closed the magazine when he saw Feliks approaching. Feliks sat down on the bench beside Toris and smiled.

"Prom is coming up. I'm like, so excited." He said, although Toris knew deep down that he was also stressed. Toris smiled in return.

"Would you like to go as my date?" He asked.

This question surprised Feliks greatly. "I… oh my gosh, yes!" He replied, his eyes glittery and alive. Toris smiled brightly, knowing he had done something good. But there was still more to be done…

* * *

When the night of the prom came around, Toris was nervous. Weeks of planning and persuading had gone into that night, and he wasn't even sure if it would go the way he wanted it to. He wondered how Feliks would look. Pretty, he imagined. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he pulled up outside Feliks's house, exited the car, and walked up to the front door. He knocked, and heard Feliks from inside.

"If that's Toris, then let yourself in. But like, stand at the bottom of the stairs. I'll be down in a second!"

Toris opened the door and stepped inside. Feliks had a nice house, it was open and comfortable. The spiral stairs before him were kind of daunting, most especially so when he heard the clicking of high heels at the top. He waited until he could hear the heels halfway down the stairs before he looked up.

Feliks was wearing a blue and white dress that reached his knees in two layers. The top layer was shorter than the top, and was light blue in colour. The bottom layer was white, and reached his knees. His shoes were simple yet pretty white slippers. His blonde hair was tied up in a somewhat messy bun. His makeup was very eye-catching, but still reasonably simple.

Toris was unable to speak, and it made Feliks a little anxious.

"Y-you look stunning." Toris eventually managed to say, and Feliks smiled. "You really think? Wow, Toris, you're like, _the best_ friend I could ever have!" Feliks proclaimed, coming down the remainder of the steps and throwing his arms around Toris in a tight, rib-crushing hug.

They drove to the prom, and Toris was worried he would crash the car as he was distracted by how amazing Feliks looked. But they made it safely and entered. People stared at Feliks- girls stared with jealousy, boys stared with sexual confusion. Feliks didn't even notice, though. Toris felt so lucky to be there with Feliks, and it didn't matter that he was a boy because he was beautiful and everyone knew it. Except for Feliks, but he would soon find out.

They danced, drank punch, had some snacks, and laughed a lot. When the slow song came on, Feliks didn't hesitate to lean into Toris. They swayed to and fro to the slow beats of the song. When it was over, a teacher came out onto the stage where the band had previously been playing to make an announcement to the gathered students.

"It's been a long, amazing night. But the votes have been placed and tonight we will crown our Prom King and Queen."

She unfolded the piece of paper.

"Prom King goes to… Toris Laurinaitis!"

Feliks clapped for his friend, and Toris began to walk, albeit slowly, to the stage.

"And Prom Queen goes to… Feliks Łukasiewicz!"

Feliks's jaw dropped, and Toris turned around. He held out his hand, a smile on his face as though he knew Feliks would win the whole time. Feliks's gawked at him, before reaching out and taking his warm and kind of sweaty hand. Toris lead him up to the stage, where they stood side by side. Cheers and whoops sounded from the crowd. Cries of congratulations, praises and support rang out through the gym, making Feliks giddy as he began to cry. The teacher placed the crown on Toris's head, and Toris took the other crown. Turning to Feliks, he smiled gently. With one hand, he wiped the tears from Feliks's cheeks. With the other, he placed the crown on Feliks's head.

"There. You're the most beautiful girl in this school, and you've got the crown to prove it."

* * *

**Authors Note~**

I literally have no idea how proms work so I'm sorry if that was crap. Literally my entire experience with prom revolves around my teen Sims attending it so~

And I know that Feliks and Toris are so out of character but whatever

I hope it wasn't too crappy to read! Leave a nice review if you liked it :)


End file.
